This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles, such as electric vehicles and/or hybrid vehicles, include a buck type DC-to-DC converter for converting high voltage from a battery to a low voltage. Such DC-to-DC converters provide electrical power to various electrical driven components in the vehicle.
As customer demand for increased electrical features increases, so does the electrical load placed on a vehicle system. Consequently, the DC-to-DC converter is required to support the vehicle system by outputting the necessary voltage and/or current for powering the electrical components. The typical DC-to-DC converter may simply output the voltage and/or current while the efficiency of the DC-to-DC converter and the vehicle system may only be a result. As an electrical system, the efficiency of vehicle is critical to the performance and fuel economy of the vehicle.